


The Recovery

by ginnekomiko



Series: The Sum of Zero and Five [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after The Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this into a series of drabbles now. (I honestly did not expect over 1,000 readers for the first one.)

The little cabin had one room and a kitchen to it. It was not furnished for a long stay.

Niles put Sheng on the bed in the corner of the room, and held him back as he struggled slightly. “And just where do you think you’re going? You know the drill; all messy clothes must come off. Or do you need me to help you with that?”

"If you want," Sheng said after a long, defeated sigh.

"I insist."

Niles undid the ties at the back of Sheng’s shirt and pulled it off of him. “Huh? I can stick my hand in here,” he said as he put his hand through the rather large hole.

“I, uh, almost got stabbed in the side. I managed to dodge before it hit my side, but it still ripped a hole.”

“Look! My whole arm can work as a laundry pole for this shirt!”

“Don’t make it worse!” Sheng protested.

“You like this one that much, huh? Hold on, I think I have a sewing kit in here somewhere,” Niles said as he fumbled around in the drawers “Oh, and don’t think I don’t see the bloodstain that soaks through you pant leg.”

“How did you?” Sheng began.

 Niles grinned. “I have an eye in the back of my head to make up for the one I lost.”

 Sheng flinched slightly. “I-it’s nothing serious.”

“Oh? Then how come this side of you is all red, and tender, hmm? Didn’t you just say you dodged it?” Niles said as he traced his finger along Sheng’s right side, exposing the rather large wound.

“I dodged one, the other did hit me.”

“I see. Did this nasty stabbing happen before or after you reached the Little Lady?”

“Before. They were scouts from the village. Stop touching it!”

“So it still hurts, huh? Don't move. I’ll get a Heal staff. Anyone I need to kill?”

“Don’t. She doesn’t like killing.”

“I figured as much being as sheltered as she is. I wonder how long she can hold onto that resolve?” Niles pulled the legs of Sheng’s pants down. This cut is _long_ and you’ve got bruises everywhere. What did you do, take on five people at once?”

“Seven,” Sheng corrected.

“Well that makes all the difference, doesn’t it?” Niles said as he folded the pants and placed them by the shirt. He picked Sheng up. “Come on you, its bath time. I’ll cast on the bath water too, so you can have a nice healing soak.”

“Oh. Thank you. That sounds nice. Um, I can still walk, you know.”

“It’s faster if I just take you myself. Stop trying to find my hidden eye!”

*

While Sheng bathed, Niles busied himself by patching up the various holes he found in Sheng’s clothes. His eye shifted to the collection of weapons on the nightstand that he’d pulled from the various pockets. Daggers, spears. A hand axe, they were all small, but deadly. What had he classified himself as again? A Master of Arms? It was a job generally unheard of in Nohr. His choice of clothing was also uncommon. If anything, it looked more like what the Hoshidans usually wore, but not exactly.

That should do it. He even managed to wash and mend the smallclothes Sheng refused to take off until the last second.

Sheng walked out of the bath chamber with a much stronger step. He fell onto the bed and sighed. Somehow despite smelling like he washed it, his hair retained its fluffy, messy look.

 “Feel better now?” Niles asked.

“Yes. Um, you’re staring at me….”

“I can’t help but take it all in; I l adore that embarrassed face of yours so much. Your exposed abs don’t hurt my eye either.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Sheng said as he looked away and pulled his robe closed. “The bath was very hot. You have strange tastes.”

Niles held back his laugh. “You have no idea. Now. are you ready to tell me the whole story with your mouth, or should I use other means to get the words out of you?” He kissed around his face. “It wouldn’t take much. I mean, you’re already warm, wet, and naked. We both know you can’t resist me.”

Sheng leaned up and kissed him back. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you of my plan to follow our Little Lady. I meant to, but King Garon arranged everything so fast that I felt I had to follow her in your place. Unlike you, I have no ties to the royal family, so I didn’t think you’d be bothered if I was just gone for a little while. I mean, you always… leave me alone to go on missions.”

“Ah, and there’s the truth of the matter. Thank you.” When Sheng lay back down, Niles came with him and covered his body with kisses. “Poor baby. You’ve been lonely without me, haven’t you? It’s okay, you can tell me how you feel, remember? I won’t bite unless you want me to.”

“I’ve… missed you. If you come home at all, it’s always so late that I never see you.”

“That’s my good boy. I’m almost not mad at you for worrying me so much.”

“Ah, almost never counts with you. Actually, if you could bite me a little bit…”

 Niles grinned. He began to nibble the back of Sheng’s neck, causing him to shudder. “True, but I will change my methods. You’re right; it has been too long since we had a proper session. Sadly, because I was drafted so quickly, I was forced to pack light. Essentials only.”

“Mmm, that’s too bad. I wanted to try more of your sensation ideas. They sounded like something I’d like.” Sheng’s eyes shifted. “What’s in that bottle? I’ve never seen it before.”

“Oh! I picked this up from a cute red-headed merchant girl. I know you like scents, so I bought a bottle. Here, smell this. Doesn’t that set a nice mood?”

“You’re right. It’s very earthy. I like it.”

“I knew you would! Here, I’ll put some on my neck just for you.”

“Hey, I love you,” Sheng said as he curled into his arms and kissed at his neck. His nose rested there as he breathed in the perfume.

Sheng always said the word “love” so easily.

“Yeah, yeah, sweet talk me all you want. If you worry me like that again, next time I won’t be so forgiving,” he said as he nibbled at his ear.

 Another shudder. “But I was only...”

“Oh yeah, speaking of butts,” Niles pulled Sheng over his knees and smacked his bottom through the silky red robe.

“What the? Was it _really_ that bad that I left before you woke up?”

He spanked him again. “What do you think?”

 Sheng paused. “I suppose the note was an insufficient communication method.”

 Another strike. “And a lie. You know how I feel about lying.”

"…I do. I’m sorry.”

 Niles stopped holding him over his knees.

“How did you find me anyway?” Sheng asked as he gently sat up and grabbed some fruit from the table by the bedside. "Ow..."

“Next time you think of running off like you did without telling me where you're going, remember that sting. If you do it again, I'll make it sting worse."

"Understood."

"Anyway, the whole castle was buzzing about our precious Lady Lumia going off on her own in order to get back in favor with her father after that whole… Hoshido thing. I only got a lead on you because Felicia said she saw you tailing Jakob.” Niles paused. “Come to think of it, you’ve always had an interest in the Little Lady. You’re not lusting after her, are you?”

“Do you trust me that little?” Sheng asked. He weeded through the berries. “Someone with more battle experience than the butler had to help protect her from all the figurative and literal backstabbing that’s bound to happen in that court. I happen to be good at the literal kind.”

“I was _teasing_ you, babe. I figured you had a reason like that.” Niles stole the strawberry from his mouth and ate it. “Besides, there’s no way she’d get through your thousand walls of self-preservation without some serious effort.”

 Sheng nibbled at some grapes. “True, yet _you_ still pursued me.”

“You came to me first, as I recall. It was so cute how you tried to kill me!”

 Sheng eyed him. “How is that cute? I was legitimately trying to murder you, you know. I wasn’t playing around.”

Niles grabbed him and messed with his hair. “I know, but a brown-haired mutt like you isn’t all that common in Nohr, so I was interested in what someone like you was doing in the slums. I figured some crime lord or another gave you the job; too bad I stole you from whoever it was.”

“You gave me a much better offer in a more stable environment,” Sheng leaned over and kissed him again, deeper, and needier. He pinned Niles down wrapped his arms and legs around his body. “Along with other added perks.”

 Niles smirked. “Are you seriously trying to get laid right now, even with all those injuries?”

“…Yes? I should be fine.” He let his robe fall slightly. “See for yourself.”

Niles burst out laughing. “Alright, alright. Stop making eyes at me; I’ll do you. As tempting as this position is, I don’t think your body can hold you up for long without hurting you in a bad way. I want you on your back again. I'll stop the stingy feeling, too.”

“Thank you.”

Okay, the excited look on Sheng’s face as he untied the robe and slowly opened it was precious. “Focus on the feelings you get when I work, okay?” Niles said as he positioned himself between Sheng’s legs.

 Last time they tried this, he’d use his hands, but this time his mouth seemed like a better stimulant.

“Ah…. what?” Sheng murmured.

“Oh my, are you getting turned on just from that? Or maybe you liked it when I punished you like a naughty child?”

He squirmed. “That’s not….”

“Oh? Because your body just told me differently. You were already a little stiff before I started.”

“…Maybe a little bit, but only because I wasn’t expecting you to really… I don’t want you treating me like a child.”

“What if I saved it for a special punishment? Would I be allowed to do it then?”

“I want terms, but yes, if you liked my reaction then….”

“I liked it very much. This look is tantalizing, too; just _what_ is driving you so crazy?”

“It’s your mouth…”

Well, if he liked it so much.

“Ah…. An!”

Gods, he sounded so cute when he moaned like that. If only he could learn to last a little longer.

“Aiwo nn… I can’t! It’s too-!” Sheng gasped.

That was usually Niles’s cue to stop and turn away so Sheng could finish on his own. He stopped, but he kept his eye where it was until Sheng was done with his climax.

“You’re so messy when you’re excited. Good thing I remembered to bring a towel.” He grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean you off with my tongue first.”

The poor boy looked mortified; he was blushing with his whole body. “Sorry… I… couldn’t…”

Niles did his best to keep himself together. Sheng’s shy, but satisfied body language was killing him.

“Hey, I am absolutely fine with whatever comes out of your body. I’ve seen everything before, I promise. Besides, I want you to feel good, remember?”

“You’re not disgusted? It felt so good… I couldn’t control myself. To have you see that, let alone t-ta….”

He was such a virgin couldn’t even say it. One of these days, Niles just wanted to lean up next to him and whisper as many crude things as he could think of to get Sheng to blush like that again.

“B-but I do feel much better now. Thank you, aiwo.” 

Niles sat beside him on the bed. “You’re getting better, you know. You lasted longer this time.”

Sheng hid his face in the pillow behind him. “If you say so. I still feel like it’s far shorter than what you’re probably used to.”

Niles tapped his fingers along the scars on Sheng’s back. “And just what have you been imagining about me, hmm? You can whisper it in my ear, if you want.”

Sheng did lean up and whispered something before turning away and blushing again.

Niles grinned. The reverse worked just as well. “That’s a _terrible_ rumor, but I’d be willing to try it with you, if you’re interested in that sort of thing. I actually trust you.”

That made Sheng flop into his chest and curl into his arms. “Really?”

Niles sighed warmly. “Really.”

How long would it take for his lover to notice that his body wanted him now?

“Ah, are you also?” Sheng asked as he looked down.

“And if I am? What are you going to do about it?”

He half-expected the challenge to cause Sheng to draw back and say nothing, but surprisingly, he didn’t. After a moment’s pause, Shang began to fondle under his clothes and touch him with his hands.

Normally Niles wasn’t in to the whole “gentle first experience” thing. Then again, his coupling with any one person didn’t last very long. He never let himself get too caught up in any encounter. Despite himself, he moaned lowly, and softly to be touched more.

The encouragement caused Sheng to blush deeply again. Niles could feel the nervous heat radiating from him. _Now_ he could lose himself in that sweet, willing, embarrassment of his inexperienced lover. Oh, the things he wanted to do to him! The secret desires he wanted to exploit!  

“Ah, this fluid is normal then?” Sheng asked “I was worried I was ill.”

“Didn’t anybody teach you anything about your own body?” Niles asked in uneven gasps.

“Not in detail, no. Should I continue?”

He wanted to say ‘yes’ but… there was blood pooling on the bed.

Niles turned on his side. “That’s enough. If I push you too hard, I’ll have to patch you up again. How long since the spell started to wear off?”

“Ah, of course you noticed… only a little while ago, I can still…”

“You should have said something, babe.”

“But, that’ s not fair to you though…”

“Hedgehog.”

Sheng stopped immediately. “Forgive me... I did not mean to push you so far.”

Well, that killed the mood.

Niles wasn’t much for cuddling either, but when he looked again, Sheng was giving him this sad puppy look.

“ _Fine_ , come here,” Niles said as he opened his arms. Sheng basically dove into them. Well, none of his wounds seemed to be too badly regressing. The spell must have done enough. He rubbed Sheng’s back as they lay together. “I’m not mad at you, okay?”

“You sure?”

“I was trying to stop you from bleeding all over me, dummy; but I am flattered that you care so much about my feelings.”

Sheng sighed contently. “That feels nice, are you using heal without a staff? I didn’t know you had natural magic.”

“Only a little bit.”

There, that was a much better mood.

 Hey, babe, isn’t ‘aiwo’ a way to say ‘beloved’ in your native language?” Niles asked.

 Sheng’s eyes shifted up at him with a surprised, but sleepy look. “It is. I didn’t know you knew the language of Chon'sin. It’s so far away from here.”

Niles’d read that phrase in a book once, some penny novel about star-crossed lovers. Was Sheng really from that far off, almost mystic place?

Despite himself, Niles hugged him closer. No partner had ever called him anything like that before, usually they went with another b word. “That’s it! I’m never letting you go ever again! You’ve slipped out of these arms for the last time!”

Sheng curled into him more. His head was right over his heart. “Have I really… not said that out loud to you before? I thought I had.”

“You haven’t. I would have remembered if you’d given me a cute pet name.”

“Is that… okay?” his voice was drifting further.

“It’s fine. I mean, I’d call us lovers by this point, yeah?”

“Ah, good. Then I’m not misreading things. Truth is, I’ve never interested in anyone in this way before... So I’m still unsure about specific steps. Thank you… for allowing me to try.”

 Niles looked genuinely flabbergasted. “Come again? A handsome guy like you, and you’ve never been in a relationship with anyone else, _period_? Not even a girl?”

That seemed to startle Sheng awake. “You were the first person to strike me in this way. Is that strange?”

 Niles sighed. _This guy_. “No, you just go right back to closing those beautiful eyes. We’ll be safe for a day or so while you heal up.”

“Wake me if there’s trouble.” Sheng murmured. “I’ll protect you.”

Niles kissed the top of his head and messed with his hair again. “I know, but I always keep one open, remember?”

It took a few minutes of stroking his hair before Sheng actually drifted off to sleep against him. He was surprisingly cuddly for an assassin. Their fingers were woven so tightly together that Niles didn’t want to move away from him. His sleeping face was so peaceful.

“Out of all the people in this world who could’ve been your first love, you picked me, huh? What hell is _wrong_ with you?” Niles kissed him lightly on the eye with the faded scar over it. “Stupid, sexy, virgin.”

He’d forgotten how nice it was to fall asleep next to someone.

Still, with the life they both led, it was dangerous to get too attached to anyone.


End file.
